Gold
by nezumi tenshi
Summary: A terribly overused name, I know, but give it a chance! also, This is a break from the overly used s/s& e/t thing.. its Touya/yuki!!!


Gold  
  
AN: yeah yeah, the name is overused, especially for characters with gold eyes. Shut up and Leave me alone. This is my first fic, so pleez review… yes I also know that everyone says that, and no one ever listens. But you know what, I'm gonna do something for once that most ppl don't.  
  
Takes deep breath* …this is not an s/s or e/t fic.  
  
Normal writers of ff.net: *gasp! Gasp! Faint! Thud.*  
  
Yes, yes I know, everyone loves s/s and e/t. I did to.  
  
Then, after reading hundreds upon hundreds of fics about them, I got sick of it.  
  
Which is one of the reason I made this fic.  
  
Actually, it's a Touya/Yuki fic.. I'm a yaoi fan…and for all of you ppl who think that's gross, take a deeper look into ccs. You notice that almost every couple in there is related in some way? And how most of the ppl in love have a twenty-year age difference? Yeah. It's called clamp. Get used to it.  
  
Ne wayz, Now that I'm done with my ranting, lemme get on to the actual fic.  
  
~*~  
  
Gold, or bronze?  
  
Yukito Tsukishiro's thoughts were far from schoolwork as he gazed across the classroom, Unmindful of the twitch that was steadily growing above the teacher's left eye.  
  
He couldn't tell….  
  
"Mr. Tsukishiro!"  
  
"Ne?" Yuki's head snapped up, looking around for the source of the voice. He quickly found the source.  
  
"Sorry, katan sensei, I must have been dozing off."(Anyone know yuki's real teachers name? Is anyone reading this?)  
  
The annoyed teacher sighed. "That's alright. You're supposed to pass your notes up to the front of the class."  
  
Yuki looked down, and moaned. A blank white page stared back at him dully.  
  
The adult placed a hand to his temple. "No notes either?"  
  
Yuki smiled shamefully, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Fine, I give up. You're lucky I'm in a good mood, or you could have found yourself in quite a predicament."  
  
Yuki sighed in relief. He had gotten lucky this time. He doubted he would be that lucky next time, and so struggled to pay attention to the man at the front of the classroom. If he didn't he might find himself in detention, and then he wouldn't be able to walk home with Touya…. once again, he found his mind wandering.  
  
His eyes; Bronze, or gold?  
  
Bronze…definitely. Besides, how can person's eyes be gold?  
  
But then. What about those times when he smiled? The times when He looked into the sun? What about when he looked at him?  
  
Then….  
  
Shaking his head, trying to clear his mind of such thoughts, His gaze returned to the front of the classroom, but of course, yuki's thoughts soon wandered once again…  
  
Bronze or Gold?  
  
Hmmm…  
  
"Yuki!!"  
  
He looked up, expecting to be scolded by the teacher again. Instead the face rested much higher, causing him to crane his neck to see the young man standing in front of him, arms crossed.  
  
"C'mon, we're gonna be late…"  
  
Yuki blinked owlishly.  
  
Touya sighed.  
  
"The bell, baka."  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Touya!"  
  
Hurrying to get his stuff, He noticed Touya's lingering gaze on him.  
  
Hamm…  
  
"K, I'm ready."  
  
Touya was already at the door. Walking towards him, the dark haired youth inquired. "What were you thinking about, anyways?"  
  
"Nothing much. My mind was just wandering." Yuki replied, Shooing Him out the door. "Hurry up. You're the one who didn't want to be late."  
  
Walking side by side, Yuki suddenly blurted out. "Gold. "  
  
"Ne?"  
  
Yuki sweatdropped. "Oh nothing, nothing!"  
  
Touya looked at him suspiciously, but dismissed it with a casual "whatever."  
  
But entering the classroom, seconds before the bell, a small voice piped up in the back of his mind.  
  
Definitely gold.  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
Ending notes: whaddya think? See now, that wasn't so bad, was it? Yes yes, you can all go home now. Even if you didn't like this, I think it'd do you some good to getaway for a bit from the continual S/S & E/T. it's just not healthy.  
  
Ne wayz, once Again, I beg you to review, though chances are no one even read this fic…if you want more, you know what to do! 


End file.
